1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hangers and un-hangers of Christmas lights on hooks attached to eaves of houses and positioning other items in and out of hard-to-reach places.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Hanging Christmas lights usually requires a ladder to be moved from-hook-to-hook about a house and other structures such as a nearby garage and poles. Previously, hook hangers have been devised to aid in hanging Christmas lights, but not with the ease, convenience and reliability of a spring-tensioned hook on a non-conductive handle in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related lighting rods are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,617, issued to Marinaro, described a combination window washer and lighting rod without the convenience of spring-held grasping and controllable releasing of cord taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,975, issued to Casper, described a decorating system for positioning Christmas tree light cords on limb hooks with an aperture into which a hook-holder with a handle was positioned.
Problems with hanging and unchanging Christmas lights and other items such as lines on hooks on buildings and other structures continue to exist, however.